In recent years, a display device using an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) in a display portion has been widely employed in a variety of electronic devices including a portable information terminal such as a smartphone. An organic EL element has a structure in which organic layers having respective functions are stacked and sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. Manufacture of an organic EL element is achieved by sequentially forming, over a substrate over which one of the electrodes is fabricated, organic layers with an evaporation method, an application method, and the like and then forming the other electrode with a sputtering method, an application method, and the like.
A stacked structure of a hole-injection layer/hole-transporting layer/emission layer/electron-transporting layer/electron-injection layer is represented as a typical structure of organic layers of an organic EL element. A manufacturing apparatus for sequentially and appropriately forming stacked layers constructing an organic EL element, which are exemplified by the aforementioned stacked structure, has been proposed (for example, see Japanese patent application publication No. 2004-288463).